Venomous moments
by HeartKnight31320
Summary: Tony loved Peter with all of his heart and he'd be damned if he'd let Venom still him away. Tony/Peter !Kidnapping! !Possible torture! and Slash
1. Chapter 1

_Well maybe someday i'll be something more_

_Real with arms and legs so i can walk away and stay away forever and somemore_

_Somemore_

_Stick around and watch this town fall down onto it's knee's_

_The Liar and the Lighter- Gabrielle aplin (you me at six cover)_

Tony stark hadn't lived before he met Peter Parker.

His life had been one moment and then the next, time had passed him in his world of numbers and inventions he had been frozen- _like a capsicle_ - and years had passed him and one day and he had been a machine and like a machine he knew he had a date where he would be shut down (_please, please let it be today)_ he had woken up in Afghanistan, blood dripping down his face and pain in his chest. He had become Iron man and for a while that had been enough..._it should have been enough._

_But it wasn't_. It never had been and as mission's became more dangerous he threw himself further in - his life was of little consequence. But on the outside he was as he had alway's been _Tony Stark_, Genius-Billionaire-Playboy-Philanthropist (_And wasn't that a mouthful) _and he had everyone fooled and so what if he slipped and drank a bit too much to try and feel _something_ anything when no one else could relate _had never been able to relate _even his own Father (_Please Daddy hear me please look at me) _

And along came a Spider.

Peter had a nice body was the first thing his outer-self had noticed, perfectly curved ass, long legs and really if the kid didn't want him to admire his body he shouldn't of worn spandex. His face, once he removed his mask, was pretty enough- he was adorable and Tony Stark knew at the least this Kid would be a good one night stand so he had flirted and something inside of him had preened at making the kid blush.

_And then Peter saw right through him_

The little boy-_ and doesn't that make him feel like a peodophile- _had seen through what so many had missed. What his Father had missed, his Mother (_Please Mummy i love you, please) _Obidiah (_Wasn't i enough for you Obi'- why you?) _ Pepper, Rhodey, Sheild, The Avengers...the Slim, Spandex-wearing teenager understood what so many didn't, the lonliness of the human mind.

And then he had really looked at Peter. He was brilliant- there was no denying it, the brunette had a mind the size of the blush that ran up his cheeks because really _developing an 'Anti-Venom' in twenty minutes with no preperation was prodigy level at the very least_. He was pretty as well with wide baby deer eye's and long eyelashes, soft pink lips and again _that delicous blush_ and his skin though not too dark was hardly pale with a healthy glow.

When he was Peter's age he had tried to commit suicide, it wasn't generally known to well _anyone_, his Father had it covered up spectacularly then had told him not to do it again and walked away. His little rabbit had the same look in his eye, a look he recognised and months later when they had been curled up together, Peter's long naked legs around him he would confront him.

But then _then_ he had known Peter was _his_ alway's his. And he knew that Peter hadn't understood himself only expecting a quick fuck and Tony wanted that thought out of his rabbits mind just like he wanted _MJ _out of his mind and he wanted Clint _away_ from his Peter rabbit _His, His, HIS!_

_And now they were engaged_.

He had panicked briefly, realising they had gotten serious and he and Peter had seperated but he knew and Peter had better have damn known that it was only so he could run the equations in his head. He had made a ring-made it from the scraps of his arc reactor and the sapphire from his Mother's wedding ring a ruby from one of her Necklaces and placed them in, engraved into the middle _i'll love you forever my little spider_ and had arranged for Peter to meet him at a resteraunt that he had booked out for just him and Peter a band playing _the way you look tonight_ and Peter had rolled his eye's at the dramatics but sat with Tony who had kissed his hand and they had eaten and laughed and kissed and then he had grabbed Peter's hand again, held it as he knelt in front of Peter, ring in hand.

Peter had stared, eye's wider than usual in amazement and Tony smiled and kissed the back of his hand looking up into those endless eye's

"_I told you i could learn to love you...and as usual i've excelled in what i've learnt. And you're my constant, my world- you're the answer to all my equations Peter Parker...Marry me?" _Tony had murmered and the _then seventeen year old_ had blinked and stared speechless at the ring before Tony found himself tackled into a hug, Peter's tiny hips pressed into him as his lips whispered _yes_.

_"Don't leave me again." _Peter had whispered brokenly as Tony placed the ring on his finger as they stood sharing a tender kiss. It broke Tony's heart as he studied his Peter rabbit to see the bags under his eye's, slight sickness to his skin and Tony held him tight and kissed him gripping _his fiance_

"_Never again." _Tony whispered and Peter had breathed out before giggling (so much for Spider_man_)

"_Never ever- ever again." _Peter agreed

_But he was gone now...gone away, Venom had stolen him away and the darkness was consuming him once more as he looked around his and Peter's apartment covered in drops of blood, glass shattered on the floor and he had ran through the apartment looking for his Peter, his Peter and then he had phoned his Rabbit's phone and it had rung out in the house and he had found it nearly smashed a tell tale small piece of black symbiote filling the crack and as his heart broke he pulled out his card_

_**"Avengers Assemble."**_

Tony stark hadn't lived before he met Peter Parker. _And now he couldn't live without him._

**-**_**HK**_

**Prologue. **

**Oh it's good to back with my- i mean Tony's Peter. Though it's not looking good is it.**

**As alway's i'd love for you to read and leave a review but if you don't want to that's fine :)**

**HK **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: In my mind I own Peter, he's my (Tony's) bitch. In real life he's owned by Marvel and Stan "the man" lee.**_

_**I know i said there would be torture and this would be dark but honestly i think i'm going to be putting that in flashbacks, this chapter brushes over why.**_

-_**HK**_**-**

_A week later_

Waking up partially naked is normally fun.

Waking up partially naked in a cold damp cell with your wrists chained above your head and bruises littering your chest...not so fun.

And unless Tony has suddenly developed a very sadistic kink I think I can safely say I've been Spider-napped

_The sight of a shadow in the corner of my eye as I read through a science journal, a gift from Tony, my spider senses tingle and I jump in time to avoid him- it, a face I remember but its changed it's different..._

It's not Venom.

But by all rights it should be, it is a Symbiote of some sort It's name it's too faint and I can't remember.

No I do.

I do remember, It's name...so horrid.

There is no trace of love in this creature there is only destruction- there is only death-

"_There is only CARNAGE!" He screams laughing and the Shadow in the corner of my eye's growls_

I scream as i remember _what did he do to me, i feel so dirty_

A dark laugh echoes through my prison and I squirm, Carnage has only slightly been on my radar only a rumour but those rumours were dark _so dark_ and now he had me

"_Ssh now little Spider, that pretty face will only get you so far." _Carnage hisses and i look up at him

"_What do you want Carnage?" _I growl out but i'm so scared, _so scared _and the monster laughs

"_Nothing. I want Nothing. I have all I desire chained up in front of me and so pretty...i remember your begs little Spider do you?"_

And I do.

Please _please _I don't want to remember- don't make me- _not that_

"_My naughty little treat...a delicious snack...you scream so beautifully." _He growled and trailed a finger down my face scratching into the skin and laughing as i bled

_There's so much blood between my legs, staining my skin and Carnage looks up at me as he holds my naked body_

_"I own you now Little Spider."_

-_**HK**_**-**

Natasha Romanov did not find herself bothered by much, she was an Assassin and a Spy emotions weren't in the job description- but she was still human and she still felt and to find out that Peter was gone _her little nayk was gone_.

It hurt _so badly_, like losing her own child.

Tony was besides himself she could see it so easily a week had passed and they were no closer to finding his fiance- the _sixteen year old boy_, he was hitting the bottle again day by day that went past and she could do nothing but watch, how did you stop a man's heart from breaking?

The Hulk _and_ Bruce were both angry and upset- Peter was a favourite for both of them, both for his brain -In Bruce's case - and his Smashing abilities in Hulk's and with both of that gone Bruce had dissapeared into his room with incense and refused to move calming music playing but occasionally they'd hear a thump and a scream when the leads they found led to dead ends

Clint was upset understandably but he like her was trained in keeping her emotions in check, but she had noticed his quiver suspicously empty.

And Steve- Steve was strange he had once said that Peter was going to be the greatest of us all after Peter had taken a bullet for him _and wasn't Tony happy_ but now the boy was gone and Steve-

"I've found a lead!"

Steve was obssessed. But she didn't care for now it didn't matter and she felt her card vibrate and look down to see Tony's face she knew it was time.

-_**HK**_**-**

I feel numb.

I've been awake before in this time I've been captured, but I've been blocking it-hiding away from it, but like everything in my life there is no escape- no escape

_I scream and struggle as he pins me down tearing what feels like claws down my back parting my legs and oh please not that __**not that**_**-**

_**No**_

No i won't remember that, Tony where are you? Tony please it hurts so badly

_**"Peter- Peter, please Peter rabbit open your eye's your safe- you're safe!"**_

_Carnage hates me, he hates me and lusts me and the burns along my chest and the hickies along my neck and other lust bites along my thighs can tell you that- i feel so cheap- so dirty and a part of me as he strokes my flat stomach gently hopes Tony doesn't find me and I die here_

_Uncle Ben- please i've done all i can, i'm so tired_

_**"NAYK!"**_

-_**HK**_**-**-_**HK**_**-**-_**HK**_**-**-_**HK**_**-**-_**HK**_**-**

**I'm so cruel, I'm sure i can blame some deep inrooted childhood trauma for being so cruel but my therapist hasn't called for a while so...we might have to wait.**

**I've actually been listening to The Hanging tree by Adrisauras on Youtube its her version of what she thinks the song/poem would sound like in the film it's very beautiful**

**As usual a MAHOOOSIVE thanks to all who read and reviewed and even favourited in the last chapter you're all amazing and i can't say how much it means to read something positive associated with Me so to:**

**Apple 'RED x**

**Warrior Nun **

**NoNameX**

**pippy93**

**Vanessa Masters**

**solaheartnet**

**Thank you so much you're all the best :)**

**And of course anyone else who Reviews and stuff is cool as well**


	3. Chapter 3

_I can smell him so close to me, his breath hitting my face as he grunts- suprisingly human from a symbiote, my body is exhausted from the torture, he uses belts and ciggerette butts and he laughs as I scream. I haven't eaten for what feels like day's and my body is shaking slightly from that fact so as he rapes me all i can do is cry._

_I can't stop him. _

_Why can't I stop him?_

_He laughs and presses his mouth against mine so our eye's meet and his arms around my body tighten_

_"Have I broken you little Spider?" He mocks, voice cold and sinister and what can I do but cry some more, there's nothing left and the emptiness within me breaks as my mind cannot find a way out, scenario's running through my mind and being broken apart_

_"Why?" I croak out and smiles darkly_

_"Because i can." He answers and laughs at me. _

_-HK-_

Peter's lying in the Hospital bed, the S.H.E.I.L.D doctors running around like headless chickens and all Tony can do is pray- but he's not to sure who he's praying to.

Memories of Afghanistan runs through his mind, the torture he remembers was the worst- his mind reaching for some sort of answer and finding none, being totally helpless and alone with a mind that is going overtime.

But he hadn't been seventeen.

And here was Peter, his beautiful Peter is covered in bandages, his ribs have been broken and scarring ran across his chest he could see before they covered it, Penny has been in and out all day attempting to get him to eat, shoving Coffee under his nose and he can't _he can't_ feel anything.

They say he's been raped

And remembering the creature they had fought to get him he feels sick. Cletus Kasady they say is the idiot the Symbiote is controlling or joint with. He's fought a lot in his job but this _evil_, this..._carnage_ of _his Peter_ it's killing him.

_-HK-_

_I hide in my mind sometimes, listening to old whispers from Uncle Ben and Aunt May...and Tony, my Tony- but Carnage eventually pulls me out_

_He broke my ribs, my screams hurt even more now my lungs are screaming and I'm coated in my own blood and it's sick so sick_

_"Peter." A whisper breaks through the void the darkness around me as memories swim around silver slivers covered in red, blood is below me and i stand in it bare foot_

_I see a light above and hear the whisper again_

_"Peter."_

_Tony? Is he here, where is here? Has Carnage captured him- I feel nothing still, I feel no pain._

_Hospital then_

_Am I free?_

_"Peter please wake up."_

_I can't, not now, I'm so tired...so tired._

"Peter, I love you."

_Why? I'm so dirty- who could love me, I'm broken. _

_NO, not yet- i refuse i won't let him break me_

_"With great power comes great responsibilty."_

_Uncle Ben, i won't let him break me_

_-HK-_

A groan escapes Peter's lips, eyelids screw tighter then as the light blares through the room Tony watches doe brown eye's open and then blink trying to adjust to light, the dungeon they found him in was so dark, he chokes slightly and wipes away a tear

"_Hey Peter rabbit- I've missed you." _Tony whispers and Peter's eye's turn to him and relief floods through them and the seventeen year old is crying all of a sudden

"_T-Tony." _He rasps and Tony smiles softly

"_It's me beautiful." _Tony murmers and Peter flinches at the word slightly but a determination flares in his eye's

And for the first time since they found his little Spider Tony can see that Peter isn't broken.

But Carnage is still out there and there's a journey to go through yet.

And still no one's told Aunt May

_**-HK-**_

_**Ughhhh i'm soooooo tired, 2 chapters today folks hope you're happy**_

_**There's still more especially since no one's told Aunt May and she'll probably kill them all with her Ninja moves, the reason behind Tony being the only one there will be revealed**_

_**Thank you to those who have reviewed in the past and Lillianna Rider who pointed out an obvious mistake in the last chapter and pushed me to write this because i'm a freaking sissy who can't bare people being dissapointed in me**_

_**I kind of hope you enjoy this, but if you're enjoying the fact he's been raped and beaten that's not good...**_

_**HK**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Peter's freaking out in his memories._

_His little fiance is running around their apartment bounding from wall to wall and Tony watches with a smile as Peter attempted to do his tie, pouting as he couldn't and if Tony was a lesser man he would have cooed. Instead he moved to his tiny rabbit and silently took the tie and tied it gently, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead causing the boy to blush and bury his face in Tony's chest_

_"Do we have to tell her? Let's just elope." Peter murmers his voice soft like velvet_

_They're heading to tell Aunt May over dinner that Tony proposed and if that isn't frightening enough she hasn't met him properly yet so hasn't given him 'the speech'_

_"As much as I'd like to take you to Vegas and keep you in the hotel room as my bride for a week...or two, we're doing this properly. You've met my mismatched family- now i want to really get to know yours." Tony tells him and delicious thoughts of Peter in a lolita styled white dress with white mary janes run rampent through his mind_

_Peter interprets the look though as he feels Tony grope his arse through the fabric and simply smacks Tony_

_"Pervert!" His Rabbit growls mockingly and Tony simply smirks and before Peter knows what is going on he's hoisted over Tony's shoulder and the man is smacking his arse _

_And Peters giggling._

_..._

**He's sombre not though**

Aunt May was told that morning, she screamed. She had been brought to the S.H.E.I.L.D character and debreifed slightly, but Peter's condition sets her off the edge.

Tony has seen a lot of horrers but the sight of the strongest woman (Besides Pepper, Natasha and Agent Hill) in tears and on her knee's screaming and crying will haunt him forever. She had to be sedated by the Sheild medic Tony had put on standby for them (Them being himself, Natasha and Peter- who's been silent during the whole thing, watching from his bed, drugs that keep him calmed causing his usually brilliant eye's to remain cloudy)

"_WHY?" _She screamed and Tony can't answer, he just looks at his fiance who's tears are carving a path down his cheeks

"_Aunt May. It's okay I'm safe."_ Peter croaks out as his aunt is taken away, unconscious and Tony watches as he sobs and moves forward, not touching Peter but sitting besides the bed.

"_Tony-I-I need a hug." _He stammers out slightly and thats all Tony needs before he's moved into Peter's bed and placed the tiny boy into his lap, cradling him and Natasha moves forward as well and Tony see's Peter wanting her closer and he reaches out a hand and the woman who had become like a Sister to Peter joins Tony on the bed with him and hugs him aswell lightly humming as Tony rocks him and he falls asleep, hand gripping Tony's shirt as Natasha's cold eye's become sub zero

"_I want him dead. I want him burnt to a crisp Tony." _Natasha tells him and Tony simply kisses his fiance and nods

"_We need the Hulk_." He murmers and Natasha shakes her head

"No. _We need Venom." _She whispers and Tony stiffins but nods and closes his eye's as Peter curls up onto him

"_Find him 'tasha. Don't tell Fury." _Tony mumbles as the feeling of dreaming washes over him.

...

_Peter continues giggling all the way home after the meeting with Aunt May. The woman had taken Tony aside and given him a hundred foot long list of things she won't have him doing to her little Peter...he tells Peter and they've been seeing how many they've already broken_

_"Don't let any harm come to Peter." Peter receites and slips his hand into Tony's_

_Tony tugs the hand in his and Peter comes crashing into his chest as Tony's arms wrap around him_

_"No I won't let any harm come to you." He had whispered in the boy's ear kissing him and holding him so tightly he could smell the vanilla scented shampoo in Peter's hair and the strawberry body wash on his skin_

_And somewhere along the way he had failed Aunt May._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I'm really bad at these but meh so um Stan lee mate he's yours really I'm just taking him and torturing him so that I can give him to Iron man (also yours) to fix up and love.**_

-HK-

Venom was bored- their Spider had gone missing and they had nothing to do. Rumours of their _spawn_ were surfacing and they had heard the whispers that Carnage had taken _their_ Spider'

Apparently the rumours were true said the presence of the red head who was screaming at them, hitting thick metal bars that made Venom screech in pain- they would help- they would help so why?

They would let Eddie Brock in charge for this- their kind host, never leaving them even when they could never love him as much as they loved their spider, their little spider.

Eddie blinked. Then again- he was awake, looking around he was confused he could feel the Symbiote still on him but no one looked like they were about to arrest him and a red headed woman stood in front of him a fierce scowl lining her features

"_What's going on?"_ He asks, knowing it comes out in a hiss like quality- it always does nowday's the sign that he is bonded with the symbiote that he loves, the power courses through his veins.

"_We need your help." _She speaks her voice holding a slight foreign lilt and he recognises her

"And why would the famous Black widow require our help?" He asks and she growls

"_Carnage_." She hisses and the hate in her eye's pin him down

"_The Spawn_." We whisper as Venom supplies the information within me and the lady spider growls

"_He raped Peter. Eddie Brock. He pinned him down and raped him." _Black widow hisses and the anger in Venom and Eddie flares

"_NO. That spawn may not have what is ours what has always been ours!" _They shriek and Natasha sneers

"Well he _did_ so you're going to help me find him- _or i'm going to tear you into pieces." _She snarls and they don't doubt she will hurt them no doubt crosses their mind

"_We will kill him the spawn will die." _They hiss unhappily and the Widow smiles venomously.

-HK-

Peter is smiling now.

It has been a week since Aunt May broke down and everyday has been different but they're curled up now, Peter seeking his warmth as they watch Sherlock Holmes

"_It's uncanny he looks like you!" _Peter giggles and Tony rolls his eye's

"Yes well he isn't engaged to someone as beautiful as you so I win." Tony drawls and Peter tenses at the word beautiful but leans up and kisses Tony who kisses him back briefly knowing Peter needs to have this control

"_Get a room!"_ Bruce calls and Peter blushes as Tony throws a glare at his science buddy- he had forgotten he was there- but reads what Bruce is saying clear enough _He isn't ready for this yet_

"Oh go drown in a puddle." Peter mutters and Bruce laughs

"I think Hulk would have something to say about that." Bruce replies calmly and Peter chuckles

"Yes well that's because he's awesome and you're a nerd." Peter answers back childishly sticking his tongue out and Bruce snorts but it's Tony that replies

"You can hardly talk Spider_boy_." Tony teases and Peter picks up a pillow and throws it in Tony's face

"You're supposed to be on my side!" He warns and Tony snorts

"Sorry Peter-rabbit, Science brothers before Spider-bothers." Tony quips back and Peter's jaw drops, but he's smiling

"_Spider-bothers_, ooh it's on!" He cries

"-Like Donkey Kong." Bruce puts in with a shit-eating grin

Tony laughed as he grabbed Peter around the waist as Bruce moved forward with a pillow above his head, Peter mewled in protest and squirmed but he was laughing and Tony chuckled

"_Sorry Peter-rabbit." _He murmers gently

And then begins tickling his Peter rabbit mindful of the bandages around his chest

-HK-

It hurts when I think about it.

It hurts that I wasn't able to stop him and the monster that hurt me may be hurting others. Tony is being so good to me and It's killing me- how do I tell him everything that monster did to me? How do I tell him that I asked it to kill me?

It hurts and as I sit in our room later on I clutch the guitar many don't know I own, Uncle Ben taught me to play, hell I'm not the next big thing but I've got a decent voice and if Science wasn't my thing music would be- it's soothing, helps me clear my thoughts and I've got a lot of thoughts.

So I pick at the strings and tap my foot

-HK-

_"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break_

_No it don't break, no, it don't break even, no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok? I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces."_

Peter's singing and that's new but it fit's somehow and his voice soft like honey is gently singing the words to a song about heartbreak like it wasn't breaking Tony's.

He's not going to be a superstar that much is clear but his voice is soft and soothing even as the lyrics stab Tony's heart into pieces

"_Oh no it don't break even, it don't break even...no." _

The final line and Peter's crying, his fingers bleeding from clutching the guitar so tightly and Tony had seen him play- but this singing was raw and new and in other times he'd love that his Peter-rabbit was apparently a nightengale- but now as he moved to his little fiance and Peter sobs into his chest.

He doesn't.

-HK-HK-HK-HK-

_**Well this sucks. Like really- And I know the guitar's really- really cheesy but he does need an outlet and music really does seem to be **_

_**As always thanks to all who reviewed:**_

_**Apple 'RED x**_

_**Warrior Nun**_

_**NoNameX **_

_**Lillianna Rider**_

_**solaheartnet **_

_**This chapter was insanely hard to write because basically I'm starting to doubt that this story is anything but I'll keep writing**_

_**Reviewing would make me write faster**_

_**But Chapters will be slower than usual as little bro' is back and his laptop is the only one with internet connection...**_

_**HK**_


	6. Chapter 6

It hurts somedays getting up, to remember what _it _did to me and Tony has me under lock and key in Avengers manor now so I can't escape- he won't let me.

I love him so much it hurts, I'm dirty and he's half broken and this is so messed up- but I couldn't leave him I'm too selfish for that.

Carnage is being hunted apparently, Natasha won't tell me how or even where they think he is thinking I'll go for revenge. I suspect her and Tony are working with Venom which is a bad idea but everytime I bring it up I get _the look_ from whoever's around me and it's full of pity which I don't need- I'm still powerful, I'm still a hero

I'm just a little bit broken at the moment.

School's been hell, Clint's been keeping an eye on me as well as Coulson- MJ and Harry are both normal but they can't understand why I won't accept hugs _I don't want them to ever understand_ I don't want to tell MJ or Harry that the reason I can't accept their hugs and Coulson's giving me soft looks is because I was brutally tortured and raped.

_I was raped and it's the scariest thing I can imagine_

Uncle Ben told me with great power comes great responsibility...but what can I do with it now, Aunt May cries all the them wiping away her tears I visit and pretending that she's not falling to pieces- but I'm alive aren't I, it's a small miracle but a miracle nontheless _I'm alive_.

"_We've got him."_ I hear Tony cry in obvious pleasure and someone hisses at him to be quiet they don't want me involved

"_It will take Super sonic weaponry but we've got him. Peter's safe again." _

Carnage they've got him- it could be over.

But _no _I can't give into that hope not yet not until we know for sure

"_Little Spider- we have found the spawn. We will punish him for hurting what is ours." _

Venom. I was right and if my Spidey Sense is abandoning me it means he's not here to attack

"_I'm not yours Eddie."_ I murmer and the black symbiote moves back to reveal the handsome blonde I remembered

"_You would have been. Before all of this you were as good as mine." _He murmered and I smiled coldly

"Yes well then you turned crazy and your _spawn_ raped me." I return and rub at my arm, closing my eye's

"_He is not ours_. He is a mistake we do not want him."

"That must make thanksgiving awkward." I retort and Eddie scowls moving forward, I flinch but he doesn't stop and grabs my wrist angrily

"_Don't you dare joke Parker- We may not see eye to eye anymore but I will always love you just a little bit more than I love Venom as it loves you more than me." _Eddie hissed and I believe him it's stupid because I know he'll probably be the one to kill me but i believe him and as I feel tears fall down my face I let him embrace me like he did only a couple of years ago now

And I wonder if life would be easier without Spiderman.

"_Avengers assemble_."

I wonder if life would be easier without me.

-HK-

Spiderman's in the mirror looking at me, we stare at each other and I realise we'll have to talk eventually- I'll have to face this

"I don't think I can be you anymore." I murmer and he's silent waiting for me to explain

"You're brave- a hero. I'm you yes or I was you but I don't think I can do it anymore- I'm not a hero, I'm a whore." I whisper to him

He looks back at me and the mask suddenly frightens me and I shake pulling back and running out of the room, he follows me and as we reach Tony's small mini bar and pull out a bottle of Vodka, tipping back the bottle- I let my senses numb and he sighs

"_This isn't you." _He murmers the reflection that he is peering at me intensly

"How d'ya know? It could be! I could be this!" I ask him and I get the feeling he's smiling

"_Because Peter Parker we're brave. We don't give in- and this giving up it won't help- with great power-"_

"-comes great responsibility. Yes. I know." I return and his expression changes

"_Then step up Parker- because this moping won't get you anywhere- you're a hero and you will always be a hero!" _He snaps and I smile bitterly

"_What would you know- you didn't go through this!" _I snap coldly back and he laughs

"Didn't I?" He asks and removes his mask.

And there's me. Staring back at me from the way I had been before- I look wearier now, sharper...but I'm still there, still fighting and he smiles as it hits me

"_I've been a fool_. I've been letting him win." I say and he copies me, mouthing the words

"_But I can still get through this. He took me and he hurt me but life's too short and I've got a responsibility to Uncle Ben and Aunt May. To Mj and Harry-" _He begins and I smile and continue

"-And to Tony. I can't let this break me. I can't. We can't." I finish and he grins

"_I think we've been still for too long. Let's go train." _He coo's and I sigh

"How do we get out? We can't Tony's locked us in." I murmer

"_Who said anything about going out. We're in the Avengers manor- hello! Toy's." _Spiderman laughs and I laugh

And I know now this _will _ be okay. Because even if it still hurts I can get through this- I have to get through this. Because it's not just my life at stake

_**-HK-**_

_**Here we are. Another chapter. The next will be in Tony's view most likely**_

_**HK**_


	7. Chapter 7

The sounds of screams rang through the air, the sound of dying and broken men _desperate_ for a saviour because the thought of facing judgement terrified them, facing the sins they had been so desperately running from.

But Tony didn't care about that- the only thing that mattered to him was the fact that the monster who had beaten and raped his boyfriend was now hurting other people's loved one's.

"_CARNAGE!" _

He roared, his red and gold armour glinting in the sun, it was a disgustingly beautiful day for the darkness that resided within the abandoned warehouse, which as his roar rang in the air became deathly still, the front of the warehouse crashing open and Carnage sauntered out, the symbiote licking the air in satisfaction

"_Iron Man, what an honour."_ The creature hissed at him, not noticing when Venom swung around and hit him, knocking him through the air, the black symbiote roaring in anger- because despite it all, he loved Peter and he always would.

"_I'll distract him." Eddie said calmly to Tony who's face was blank_

"_And then?" Tony asked_

"_You surround the area- sonic waves will incapacitate him and myself. Then move the net closer, Carnage won't be able to keep to Kasady." Eddie says calmly _

"_And yourself?" Tony asks, only half curious_

"_I'll perish. But perhaps this last act will save me from the flames." Eddie says, closing his eye's and Tony suddenly realises how young this boy is, a year or two older than his Peter Eddie can't be more than Twenty _

"May whoever is watching this save you Kid." Tony says softly as he activates the cage.

Then the bomb goes off.

**-HK-**

Spider-man stares at the carnage and Peter with him, he shudders at what his anger has caused a room full of broken, shattered pieces of training equipment, he takes a cursory glance at the screen at the top of the training room and staring at the devastation at the screen he takes a step back in shock

"_Tony." _He whispers as the camera's stare at the devastation, bodies lying in pieces as the camera continues rolling, the newsreader lying in front of it, large eyes begging for help for a saviour, _for him_

Its gone on too long.

**-HK-**

Tony stares in horror at the body of Eddie Brock, the blonde haired boy lay gasping and desperately reaching out to him

"_Please, I need to talk to him, please." _Eddie gasped and Tony stumbles forward pulling out his communicator linking it to Peters and hands it to Eddie who smiles gratefully as the call goes out

"_Pete'." _He whispers into the mouthpiece and immediately Spider-man's face appears, mask on eye's cold

"_Eddie, what's going on?" _Peter asks and Tony is suddenly tackled, leaving Eddie to gasp for breath and look at the screen

"_Peter, I'm scared...I don't want to die..." _Eddie whispers trailing off and Peter yells his name ripping off his mask

"Eddie- no Eddie, look at me! LOOK!"Peter screams, tears reflecting in the light as he sees the image of his old friend, looking at him

"_I hated you once Pete', y-you were the clever one. The boy everyone loved- even my own parents...but...but then they died and I loved you then, you kept me going...I hated Spider-man Pete' I did...So jealous...but...love...you...love...him...Peter rabbit...You're so brave." _

Peter screams and the city stills around him as Eddies eyes close, the remains of a weakened Venom screaming with him, Peter whimpers but he can't let this stop him because Tony is still out there and so is Carnage.

He can't afford to mourn for the boy who loved him. The man he loves needs him.

Tony grunts as he takes another hit from the symbiote, Carnage hisses in delight and Tony tries to stand up again but he can't and Carnage laughs cruelly flicking back to show off Cletus Kasady's mocking face

"Your precious Spider was on his knee's just like that- you should have seen him with his mouth around my cock, such a whore." Cletus purrs in satisfaction and Tony growls

"_I'll kill you!" _Tony snarls

"And take away my fun?" Another voice asks and Tony looks up to see Spider-man crouching in the rafters, holding a sonic gun

"_...you didn't think I'd go without preparation did you?" _Peter purrs and strokes the gun, Carnage hisses and leaps

And a sonic cage traps around him, looking up he sees four small sphere's emitting a blue light that caged him in and Spider-man holding the gun and pointing at him

"_I won't let you break me again." _The teen hero says calmly and fires.

And all Venomous moments are over.

**-HK-**

**There are many people I owe an apology to but you guys are the one's that truly deserve it. As I told you I was using my brothers laptop when I originally wrote this and watching Spider-man regularly but when he came back from holiday and college started again I couldn't bare righting without watching. I did write out a draft out of Venomous moments but never could get the cliff hanger how I wanted it**

**But for my Birthday I got a Laptop. And Wi-fi (for the family) **

**And Lo' and behold I began catching up with episodes. But when I tried to transfer my 'library' of my fics' the computer detected a virus and deleted it all. I'm so sorry. I really can't stand waiting you wait any longer because you have all been so great and for anyone wondering Flash days and Chameleon are on the way as well. But again I'm in the process of trying to recover some really _really_ old fics to see if I had some sort of map leading to my latest fics**

**The last instalment of this will be called recovery and I doubt it will be anything but a one shot to explore Peter a little more (He is so interesting) **

**Thank you guys for being so lovely **

**HK**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys I'd like to say a mahoooosive thank you to everyone who read, put on their favourites, followed or reviewed- I know I've been sucky updating but you all rule**_

_This note is not another chapter (and yes its one of those) but just a message to say that Recovery is up and its all done with- I may or may not continue doing little one shots but it depends if something captures my attention to be honest though between school and home life I'm pretty swamped at the moment- but fear not. I will get my act together- sometime._

I hope you all had a lovely Hanukkah, Christmas or whatever else you may celebrate and I wish you all the best for the new year – bring on 2013

_**HK**_ ****


End file.
